


Golden Trades and Rejection

by RonnyDonny



Series: The Push and Pull of an Unrequited Love [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Author is a Technoblade Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Bottom Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade is tired of being used, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), retirement arc, smut in second chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonnyDonny/pseuds/RonnyDonny
Summary: “I have another offer,” Dream smiled coyly, stopping uncomfortably close to Techno, raising a finger to gently raise his chin with just his index finger. “I’ll give you so much gold you could practically drown in it. In exchange, let me fuck you properly this time, and by that, I mean that I want full control this time.”Techno lightly slapped away Dream’s hand, sighing heavily. He was getting tired of this constant talk of trades and such, and while he may have a small innate attraction towards gold, it wasn’t nearly as strong as Dream seemed to think. It had no true value to him, and he already had quite a fair amount in itself. The only reason it worked last time was because they were golden apples, something that actually had use to him.OrTechno and Dream have slowly fallen into a friends with benefits type of situation, but Techno is growing tired of Dream constantly winning his affections over with useless trades and deals. For once, he just wants to be treated with respect and dignity, not like some dog that can be won over by treats.[Sequel to "How About A Trade?"] [Can be read as a stand-alone fic, but it is encouraged to read the first fic before reading this one]
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: The Push and Pull of an Unrequited Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137113
Comments: 76
Kudos: 813





	Golden Trades and Rejection

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to "How About A Trade," but it can be read as a stand-alone fic!
> 
> PLEASE NOTE! This is in NO WAY shipping the actual content creators. I am writing about the characters they play within the actual storyline. Please do not send me hate messages because you don't like what I've written. At the end of the day, I'm going to continue writing what makes me happy, and if at any point the creators stepped forward and asked me directly to take this down, I will.

Eyes peered out of frostbitten windows, the frost slowly encasing the corners of the glass with little spiderwebs of ice. It was a particularly cold night, and with the fire gently crackling in the corner of his home, Techno found himself unyieldingly bored. The temperatures were uncharacteristically freezing this particular night. Even with the warm fire blazing, he could still feel the chill shivering up his back. He pulled his cloak closer towards his body, settling down onto a small couch that rested just a few feet away from his saving grace. 

It was only six o’clock in the afternoon, and the sun was beginning to set, the complications that came along with living in the tundra. Less daylight meant less productivity, and less productivity meant fewer things to keep his mind off of his ever-growing bloodlust, and the countless bottles of blood alluded to that gruesome truth.

The voices were unyielding, only quieting after he had decided to spend weeks in the nether, navigating that hellish realm in search of wither skeletons. It was exhausting, but the thrill had admittedly been just what he needed. He now sat at an ungodly amount of skulls, and nowhere to use them.

Techno leaned against his couch, eyes peering into the flames as they seemed to dance and flicker. The warmth did well to settle the pinpricks he felt in his hands, and for the first time in the day, he relaxed. Truly, relaxed. It was a comforting feeling after spending the past few hours in the cold in a sorry attempt to keep his mind busy. Though, like all things, it wasn’t meant to be.

There were footsteps softly tapping against the wood of his stairs, familiar in rhythm and weight. Techno sighed heavily, eyes lazily slinking over towards his door expectedly. A certain annoyance had apparently decided that today was the perfect day to bother him.

The door opened, his visitor paying no mind to simple manners such as knocking, and at this point, Techno didn’t even have the energy to scold him. RIght through his door, almost as if he owned the place, Dream decided to show his sorry face. 

“Dream,” Techno rasped, not even attempting to hide the annoyance grimacing along his face. He knew what his visits entailed, and he wasn’t sure he had enough energy to deal with it right now.

For context, just a few months prior, a silly little trade had all but ruined their previous relationship. It had led to their dynamic changing quite drastically in such a short time that Techno almost had whiplash. In this month alone, Dream had visited him five times, and as a man with a sex drive the size of a marble, he was growing exhausted.

“Ah! Technoblade!” Dream chirped, eyes holding a glow that Techno was far too familiar with at this point. “How are you? It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

Techno stared at him, eyes burning holes into him as his lips twitched downward in irritation.

“It’s been a day.”

Dream grew silent for a moment, but of course, the silence never lasted long. It never did with Dream. His mouth curled up into a cat-like grin, a laugh boisterously falling from his lips. Soon enough, Techno was being forced to make room for Dream to squeeze his way onto his couch. He frowned uncomfortably, moving over and glaring pointedly at the arm Dream slung across his shoulders. The other man had grown incredibly comfortable as of late.

He pried the blonde’s arm from his shoulders like it was some hazardous disease, scowling in disgust. “What do you want, Dream. I’m a busy man, and don’t you dare say sex. I’m not in the mood for your antics, and I’m most certainly not in the mood to deal with your bratty ass.”

Dream seemed taken aback, frowning at his response and recoiling like a hurt puppy. Techno paid no mind to the inevitable pout that would soon encompass the other man’s lips, and against his cold body’s protests, he stood up to put some distance between himself and the slightly taller man. He walked over to his door, opening it and gesturing for him to leave.

“Please leave,” Techno enunciated the last word, narrowing his eyes at the hooded figure from behind his mask.

Instead of the man leaving, not that he was all that surprised, Dream sighed a loud, dramatic exhale before his features hardened. He seemed disappointed, however that was not his problem. Techno wasn’t responsible for Dream’s seemingly unending sex drive, and he certainly didn’t plan on allowing this to become a recurring issue.

“You see, dear Techno,” Dream began, slowly standing up and running a hand through his messy golden hair. “I would leave, but I think I have an offer you may want to hear.”

Techno felt his frustration rise, but he decided to give in and shut his door closed once more. He didn’t move from his spot, however, simply staring at Dream expectantly as he held back a small shiver from the small temperature drop. Piglin hybrids and the cold didn’t necessarily mix well.

“Go on.”

Dream stayed quiet for a moment, smirking as he attempted to build up some form of nonexistent tension before presenting himself. “Well, Techno, I’ve noticed something these past few months. You seem to have this extreme infatuation with gold.”

Techno stiffened under the intensity of his gaze, shifting uncomfortably. While he had to admit that this was a weakness he didn’t necessarily like known, it was an inevitable discovery, really. He had expected Dream to discover this information eventually, and in all honesty, it had come much later than he had expected. 

“Your point?” Techno responded pointedly, feigning an air of disinterest as he nimbly rebraided his hair. 

Dream chuckled, no doubt seeing right through him as he slowly walked towards him. Techno felt a small burst of anxiety, curling around him like invisible hands and he carefully stepped away from his door in an attempt to not get caged into a corner. While it seemed as if Dream had no intention of getting violent with him, he could never be too careful. 

“I have another offer,” Dream smiled coyly, stopping uncomfortably close to Techno, raising a finger to gently raise his chin with just his index finger. “I’ll give you so much gold you could practically _drown_ in it. In exchange, let me fuck you properly this time, and by that, I mean that I want _full_ control this time.”

Techno lightly slapped away Dream’s hand, sighing heavily. He was getting tired of this constant talk of trades and such, and while he may have a small innate attraction towards gold, it wasn’t nearly as strong as Dream seemed to think. It had no true value to him, and he already had quite a fair amount in itself. The only reason it worked last time was because they were golden apples, something that actually had use to him.

“No,” he rejected right away, stepping away to grab a glass of water. “Dream, what you seem to not realize is that my species does not define every single one of my thoughts. You’re being incredibly rude to expect me to just accept something of such low value. I don’t need gold, and certainly not in exchange for sex. Why can’t you just be normal? Win me over with something else than a trade.”

Techno grew exasperated and all of his built-up annoyance finally caved way. “Like, seriously. If you want to be with me that badly, do something nice for once. I don’t know, seduce me with some wine or a nice dinner. Honestly, I’m a little offended that you believe I can just be won over with such low effort offers. Is it so hard for you? We’ve been doing this for months, and if you haven’t found the things that make me tick after so long, I wonder if you even care enough to try. I’m sick of people using me, Dream, so for once in your life, take no for an answer and leave.”

For once, Dream seemed to be left dumbstruck, speechless. He stood there for a moment, a long awkward silence following, and the air grew tense and cold. Techno let the silence simmer, sighing in disappointment as he took a small sip of his water. It was true. He was tired of being used as some sort of tool. At first, he was ecstatic that someone saw him as something other than a weapon, that he was desirable in other aspects, but it slowly became obvious that this was not any different. Once again, he was just a tool to be used, and he was tired of it.

“Okay,” Dream’s voice finally broke through the silence, and Techno couldn’t help but be a little surprised by his decision. “Uh, sorry. I guess I just thought… okay, I don’t know what I thought, but it looks like I’ve upset you. I’ll-- uh, yeah, I’ll leave.”

Techno didn’t spare the man a single glance, simply grunting in acknowledgment and taking another sip of his water. The door sounded with a small squeak before shutting closed, and suddenly he was alone once more. He was surprised, admittedly. He had expected… well, he didn’t know what he expected, but it certainly wasn’t that. 

Techno frowned, stepping back over to his couch and letting himself sink back into the cushions. The voices were kind this time, whispering small affirmations and attempting to comfort him as best they could. It was a nice gesture, and he softly muttered a thank you as his eyes became entranced once more by the rippling flames. 

“Why do I always get used?” Techno found himself muttering as his mind began to wander. “A weapon when people need one, and now just someone to use for intimacy when I’m retired. It’s just so exhausting, Chat. Is it wrong to want someone to care about me fully, not just parts of me?”

The voices only continued to attempt some small forms of comfort. They weren’t particularly good at it, but he appreciated the thought. He hoped Philza visits soon.

**Author's Note:**

> This author really appreciates comments, whether small or long. He is in need of constant assurance that what he’s written is being enjoyed 👉👈


End file.
